


In the Depths of the Abyss

by Nelsbels



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Atlantis, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Half man half shark, I've gone mad, Merpeople, Mershark, Nereid - Freeform, Nymphs & Dryads, Possessive Behavior, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo - freedorm, Shameless Smut, Sharks, Sirens, Supernatural Elements, Undine, What Was I Thinking?, alternative universe, limnad, mermaid, nereides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelsbels/pseuds/Nelsbels
Summary: Rey is an Oceanographer, a scientist specialising in marine biology, and is employed by a private research institute called the Rebel Alliance. A keen diver who is eager to discover the hidden secrets of the vast ocean, as 95% of the deep sea has not yet been mapped nor explored despite the fact that salt water covers 70% of the planet’s surface.Setting out on a new expedition to the Mariana Trench for the first time, which is the deepest part of the ocean, Rey and her group of researchers encounter new life forms in this abyss, except it does not go as planned.In those dark depths she finds more than she bargained for and is forced into a world plagued by conflict. A realm she will not be getting out of unscathed, if at all.In the depth of the sea lies an entity as old as the earth itself. It lays dormant for centuries, only to wake when its chosen enters the world. It awaits in the darkness to infect the one destined to tip the scales of war and bring balance to the seven seas once more.The Undine call it the Force.





	In the Depths of the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Greek Mythology: 
> 
> Undine - a category of elemental beings associated with water. This group contains many species including nereides, limnads, naiades and mermaids.
> 
> Nereid - benevolent sea nymphs who sometimes help the sailors. 
> 
> Limnad - evil nymphs who lure travellers to their deaths.

 

* * *

 

 

In the deepest and darkest parts of the Pacific Ocean lay a realm plagued by conflict between two different entities of the Undine, whom fought for dominance of the seven seas.

The Nereids and Limnads.

The Nereids sought peace and prosperity among their people, using democratic ways to end the conflict with their opponents. They mostly consisted of what the humans would call merpeople, half man half fish.

The Nereid’s opposition, the Limnads were power hungry creatures, favouring dictatorship and the ways of tyranny to bring order to the seven seas by using their cunning and military prowess to conquer and take what they want by any force necessary. They were the apex predators of the seas, mostly half man half shark in appearance. They were the cause of much detriment that befell the humans that lived above the water and dared to enter its depths through out history. Turning the salt waters to crimson red in their wake.

The supreme leader Snoke of the Limnads noticed a shift in the deep waters. He felt it like tremors in the dark cartilage of his fins. He knew what it meant.

In the depth of the sea lies an entity as old as the earth itself. It lays dormant for centuries, only to wake when its chosen enters the world. It awaits in the darkness to infect the one destined to tip the scales of war and bring balance to the seven seas once more.

The Undine call it the Force.

He felt the awakening of the being that held the power to shift the tides of war, which he waged against their opponents, Nereids.

“Follow it and make sure that the prophecy is unfulfilled.” His old and baritone voice carried much intent as he commanded his knights.

He sends his best warriors to carry out the sinister deed.

 

* * *

 

 

“The ocean makes up two thirds of our planet’s surface, and yet we’ve only managed to explore about 5 percent of its depths! It’s ludicrous!” said Rey exasperatedly, between the sips of her tea while she sat at the small kitchenette on board of their voyager ship with her fellow Oceanographers.

The primary vocation of an oceanographer is research. They study the ocean in search of new information about underwater animals and land, the result of which can lead to new environmental protection efforts, new food sources, new geological discoveries, and even new medical breakthroughs.

The type of work and research you do also depends on your specialty. Rey specialised in marine biology, which allows her to go on diving expeditions to study the plants and the animals that live in the sea.

She loved the water and everything that lay beneath it, it forever fascinated her from her infancy. Her grandfather used to tell her that as a baby she loved bath time so much that she used to cry as soon as they took her out of the water, amusing everyone to no end.

By collecting and analysing samples, taking pictures, and conducting deep-sea dives, Rey sought to uncover the ocean's most spectacular scientific secrets, and in turn perhaps help to improve life on land.

“In fact, there’s a good chance we will discover life on another planet entirely before we ever come to appreciate all the strange things dwelling in the ocean!” Spoke Finn, leaning over the little table as he ate his hearty porridge and pointing with his spoon for emphasis.

He was an attractive tall black man who hailed from London and specialised as a marine chemists, which studies the chemical composition of seawater and its effects on ocean ecosystems. He will be analysing the samples Rey will gather. Finn preferred lab work to fieldwork, as he was petrified of deep water, ironically, and the sharks that may lurk close by. He always admired Rey’s bravery in her line of work and like a mother hen he cautioned her before every dive she made, much to her amusement.

“Recently, scientists from the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration sent a highly-advanced and remotely operated camera down into the deep ocean trenches around Puerto Rico. They managed to get nearly 10,000 feet below the surface, and what they found there was truly astonishing.” Explained Poe as he propped himself up on the little comfy sofa opposite the kitchenette, facing his colleagues and friends before continuing.

“The footage retrieved from the camera clearly shows several creatures who had never been seen before.” Poe was a striking American with Latino descent and his specialty as a marine geologist entailed studying the minerals found in the seabed, as well as the structure and topography of the ocean floor. He was the navigator and sometimes accompanied Rey on the diving expeditions.

“I’ve seen them! The clips and the photos are truly amazing and I’m somewhat jealous of that group but I want to see these creatures with my own eyes!” Rey loved her little team and since they started working together they have become a close nit group of friends.

“You’ll get your chance Rey don’t you worry, you’ll be diving in just under a few hours!” smiled Finn brightly.

“I can’t wait!” squealed Rey hopped off her chair excitedly once she finished her tea. She put the mug into the little dishwasher before running up the stairs to prepare her diving gear, making Poe and Finn chuckle at her childish antics.

 

* * *

 

 

Once the ship arrived at their destination, the Mariana Trench, also known as the deepest part of the ocean, a dark abyss whose depths called the Challenger Deep, went down to 10,994 meters (36,070 feet) below sea level with an estimated vertical accuracy of ± 40 meters, everyone was ready to begin.

Rey needed to dive a good 40 meters for the first set of samples she had to collect. Armed with a camera and a powerful torchlight attached to her helmet, as well as the lights of the ship for additional assistance to provide more visibility, she starts making her dissent into the dark depths. It is a slow progress, as she has to equalise every few meters due to the change of pressure. She sees nothing out of the ordinary but is eager to go further.

While collecting the examples she notices a large entity, a size of a small whale, whose shape she could not decipher, it swam up from the dark depths and then moved eerily above her at a fair distance. A creature like no other she’s ever seen.

Its body was fluid like molten ebony and silver.

“Guys, are you seeing this?” Rey spoke excitedly into the microphone that kept contact with her colleagues on the ship, however all she could hear in response was white noise. Peculiar, but she was too distracted to heed the warning sign of potential danger, unable to look away from the creature, spellbound.

Like a dewdrop, a part of the creature’s flesh detached from its body. It glowed like a fallen star, moving ethereally towards her.

It landed on her forearm and its fine thread like antennae wired its way through the metallic chain mail that covered her body, in case of a shark attack, and pierced through the tough wet suit, latching onto the supple skin underneath.

Sharp pain shot through her arm instantly at point of contact and she could not repress a strangled scream. It burnt her, a pain like she has never felt before, as though the very nerve endings on the skin of her forearm were on fire.

In futile attempt she tried to shake it off and disentangle it from her arm with her other hand but she could not stop it.

The creature disappeared beneath her gear, as if absorbing itself into her.

Rey tries to swim back up while still in agony but is prevented from doing so when she feels something grab onto her ankle and pull her down further into the dark abyss.

Rey screams in shock and terror, looking down she comes face to face with a myth. Fables told of this being for hundred of years.

A being part man, part shark.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the mermaids in Pirates of the Caribbean, Atlantis and Siren the series :-)  
> Thoughts?
> 
> Shakes tin can bashfully for comments and kudos for encouragement* :D  
> Feeeeed my muuuussseeeee \\(@'o'@)/


End file.
